


Happy Birthday, Harry

by dmxlfoypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmxlfoypotter/pseuds/dmxlfoypotter
Summary: After Harry Potter proposes to Draco Malfoy on his birthday, Draco is determined to make Harry's birthday the best. Draco's sure he's got everything covered and that everything will go according to plan, except through nobody's fault, the surprise party is in danger of, well, no longer being a surprise. What lengths will Draco go to ensure that Harry's birthday will be absolutely perfect?





	Happy Birthday, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. Thank you for reading my story, though you must remember that it is unbeta-ed, so while the characters do not belong to me, all of the mistakes do.

Draco surveyed his and Harry’s apartment meticulously, inspecting every crook and cranny for anything even a hair off from being absolutely perfect. Silver and gold balloons were placed in bunches along the counter and the coffee table; some balloons Draco simply let loose throughout the living room and kitchen, creating a casual aura about the apartment. Atop the oak wood dining table, laid Harry’s cake, adorned by red and gold birthday candles—ready to be lit at a moment's notice. Everything should go smoothly and according to plan.

 

Draco flashed a thumbs up to Hermione and Ron, who were both concealed behind the dark leather Chesterfield and wrestling with their children—Rose and Hugo—in an effort to keep them still and quiet. Neville hid behind a coat closet, Luna squeezed in with him, while Pansy shot Draco murderous glares from where she was crammed between the recliner and the wall. Ginny hid in the shadows of the hallway, the pile of presents behind her. The rest of Draco’s guests, including the remaining Weasleys not in attendance, would be arriving later in the evening.

 

“Harry should be arriving shortly,” Draco announced, fingering his beautiful diamond engagement ring. That was one of the reasons that this birthday party had to be special.  [ Harry’s proposal ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875181) had made Draco’s own birthday memorable, and Draco wanted his fiancé to feel the love that Draco had felt. “Remember to only reveal yourselves when I say the word ‘birthday.’ And under no circumstance should you guys reveal yourselves without me saying ‘birthday,’ unless of course there’s an emergency that puts your safety at risk.” Draco and the present company laughed. “Now let’s make this one hell of a birthday party.”

At precisely 5:45 in the evening, merely five minutes after Draco’s speech, Harry strode through the door, opened his mouth to say something, looked around the apartment, shut his mouth, and without uttering a single word, turned to Draco. After minutes of looking around his apartment in awe and speechlessness, Harry finally commented, “My love, you’ve really outdone yourself this year.”

 

“I mean, it is your b—”

 

“Say no more! Let’s walk around our flat—which is impeccably decorated, I must say,” noted Harry, pointing out the touches of both the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses in the silver and gold balloons.

 

Draco shot those in hiding (except Luna and Neville, of course, since they were behind a door) an alarmed look while Harry was busy examining his cake. Draco shot his friends an apologetic smile before using a combination of theatrical body and hand movements and silent mouthing to relate to them to keep hiding, whatever it may take. The blond-haired male tried to ignore the nervous look Hermione and Ron shot to each other and then to their children.

 

Draco gingerly brushed Harry’s shoulder and said, “Darling, you see I really wanted to make your bir—” 

 

“ARE THOSE TREACLE TARTS I SPOT IN THE KITCHEN?” yelled Harry in excitement. He was like an eight year old child opening gifts on Christmas morning. Draco shook his head in amusement as Harry jogged over to the kitchen. “Say, with this amount of treats, I’d say you invited quite a few people, haven’t you? Do you know when they’ll get here? Those tarts are at risk of me gobbling them up—”

 

A soft, childish giggle rang out, sharp and clear. But just as quickly as it came, it quickly ceased. 

 

“Draco, did you hear that?” 

 

The Malfoy (soon to be Malfoy-Potter) willed his face into a neutral expression. “Hear what?”

 

“It sounded like Rose.” Harry paused in contemplation. “Oh, you snake, you’ve got people hiding around our apartment, haven’t you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But Draco could never lie to Harry. “Shall we take you to St. Mungo’s to get your ears checked?”

 

“Who’s here?” Harry asked as he sauntered around the premises, like a beast stalking his prey. He was getting scarily close to where the Weasleys were hidden.

 

Draco gestured for Ron, Hermione, Hugo, and Rose to hide behind the counter, while saying, “Nobody’s here,” never breaking eye contact with Harry or pausing in his speech.

 

Harry approached Draco and gathered him into his arms. Pressing a chaste kiss on Draco’s neck, Harry whispered, “I love you, Draco so, so much, but you are a terrible liar.”

 

Without even realizing it, Draco’s eyes darted over to the reclining chair, and observant Harry did not miss Draco’s unintentional look. He untangled his arms from Draco’s own, shot him a coy smile, and walked over to the recliner, where Pansy was helplessly hidden—no place to run without being noticed.

 

As Harry slowly leaned over to check behind the piece of furniture, Draco, in an effort to prevent Harry from discovering Pansy, suddenly yelled, “Wait! I have—I have something to give you, Harry.” Draco pulled a small box from his back pocket, similar to the size of an engagement ring box, and presented it to Harry.

 

Harry immediately abandoned his mission on discovering the hidden guests and turned to Draco. “What is that? It can’t be an engagement ring—as you already have one, so what is it?”

 

“It’s not an engagement ring.” Draco confirmed, handing Harry the small box. “Open it, and you’ll find out. There’s many more presents to open tonight from me and our friends.”

 

Harry glanced at Draco, then carefully pulled open the lid. Harry gasped in surprise. “You can’t be serious. Is this what I think it is?” Harry placed the contents of the box into his hand: a silver key and a slip of paper with an address. “Did you buy us a new place?”

 

“Not just any place, Harry, but a proper house,” Draco corrected. “For our future family and with enough room to have a hot tub in the bathroom. Do you like it?”

 

“Like it? I love it, Draco. I love _ you _ .” Harry pulled Draco in a tight embrace, and spun him around so many times that Draco nearly fell from disorientation when Harry let go of him. “Thank you so much.”

 

“You’re welcome, darling.” Draco grabbed his fiancé’s hand. “And happy birthday.”

 

And all around the couple, their friends jumped out of their hiding places. Luna and Neville nearly ran into Pansy, who was grumpily rubbing her back. Rose and Hugo let out the largest laughs ever, held in from an extended period of limited movement and absolutely no noise. Ginny let out a large whoop, and Hermione and Ron chased their children around the apartment.

 

“I knew it!” cried Harry triumphantly. He wouldn’t trade this for the world.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dmxlfoypotter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
